100 plot challenge
by Brit-stories
Summary: This is going to be my version of the 100 plot challenge. Constructive Criticism when needed. If you would like the list I'm using, pm me and I can send it to you. Please read and review!
1. Intro

Beatrice Prior was a typical 18 year old in Chicago. Preparing to leave home for the first time. She was leaving for Columbia University in New York City tomorrow. Her brother Caleb, who was 11 months older than her, but still in the same year of school, was jealous that his sister had gotten into a private Ivy League school, and every other school she applied to, which was all of the Ivy Leagues. He had only gotten into Northeastern Illinois University. He was mad because it was a public city college. He had done good in school until senior year. Tris had told him so many times to keep his grades up so he could go to Dartmouth, which is where he wanted to go. Their parents seemed so disappointed that he only got into the city college. Caleb also thought that Tris was getting more attention because she had gotten into all 8 Ivy League schools.

Tris was in her room, packing the last of her things. Her parents were more than happy to pay the almost $30,000 tuition for her, while they wanted Caleb to pay most of the $17,709 tuition himself. They said that he didn't work hard to get into Dartmouth and he could have if he showed that he wanted to work hard and go there, so he was being punished by being made to go to the city college, live at home, and pay his tuition. Caleb decided that he would study to become a journalist, but he really wanted to study medicine.

Tris had her going away party three days ago, and she ended up with over $500. Caleb was pissed because he had to go to the party and give her something. He gave her twenty dollars.

Tris began to put her boxes in her brand new custom built 2016 grey Cadillac Escalade with 4 wheel drive, a luxury black interior, with 22 inch, a DVD player, headphones, USB ports, a bike rack for 4 bikes, chrome door handles, a chrome tip exhaust pipe, and dual 7 spoke wheels with an ultra bright machined finish.

This was her graduation present. She freaked out when she saw it, and when her parents told her they had it custom built, she was even more excited about it. They had told her that they knew she would need a good car for travel to and from school. Caleb had seen it when they were putting the bow on before they left for their graduation ceremony. Tris wasn't there because she had to get there early because she was valedictorian.

Caleb had gotten a 2014 green Kia Soul. He was upset he didn't get a new car but he knew he wasn't going to get everything Tris got anymore. She was the smart one now.

 **Please review!**


	2. Love

**Tris POV**

Today is my first day at Columbia and I'm so excited. I got here a week ago so I could get settled. My roommate Christina got here the same day. She is studying obstetrics and gynecology. I'm studying anesthesiology.

* * *

Today was such a long day. I had 12 classes. Math, English, Latin, science, history, and 7 medical classes. I met a really hot guy today to. I text him and ask him if he can come over and help me study.

He texts back almost immediately

 _sure-4_

* * *

When he gets to my dorm, I tell him that I didn't want help studying, I just wanted to see him again. HE smiles when i say that. He takes me sight seeing.

"So Tris, you don't have to answer this question, but are you seeing someone?"

"No."

"So, do you maybe want to go out with me?"

"I'd love to Four."

He leans down and lightly kissed me on the lips.

We're standing in Central Park, and all of a sudden, it starts to rain. I start laughing and Four smiles. WE run back to the dorm building and when we get in the lobby, we're laughing and smiling. Four takes me up to my dorm, and standing outside the door, he pushes me against the wall.

"Tris, I know this may seemed rushed, but tonight was amazing, and I just want to get it off my chest. You may not feel the same way, but I love you."

I blush "I love you too Four." HE kisses me one last time, and goes to the stairs and goes up two floors to his dorm. I open the door and go into my dorm.

"Where where you?" Christina asks. She is short, with mocha skin and dark brown hair.

"I went for a walk with this guy I met this morning."

"Cool. Want to go over a few things with me?"

"Sure Chris."

I change, and we sit down on our beds and do our homework, while telling each other about our classes and laughing. This is going to be a great year.


	3. Light

Tris wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She had been in NYC for almost a month and she loved every minute of it. She missed her parents and loving at home, but she had Christina and Four. They were great. She and Christina had quickly become best friends She had also became close friends with some Four's best friend Zeke, and his little brother Uriah. They were studying oncology. Her relationship with Four was going strong. He is in his third year studying. History is cut in Sophomore year, and science in Junior. The fourth year, English is cut. When you come back after getting your Bachelors degree, you take Latin and 11 medical classes, and soon after that, you start getting trained at hospitals. Tris knows she wants to work at International Craniofacial Institute in Dallas Texas because she knew it was a great institute and they had great doctors and nurses. That's also where Four planned on working as a craniofacial surgeon.

Tonight was Friday and Tris was working on her first essay in her Basics of Anesthesiology class, when Four strolled in.

"Come on Tris. Let's go sight seeing. I know you haven't seen a lot of the city."

* * *

It is almost midnight when Tris and Four get back to her dorm. They are laughing and having fun. When they got to Tris' dorm, Four leaned down and kissed her goodnight. Tris walked in quietly because she knew Christina would be either studying or sleeping. She was on her bed, working on an essay from her basics of OBGYN studies. She looks up and smiles at Tris.

"So who's the guy?"

She hadn't yet met Four, so Tris was surprised she knew there was a guy.

"Just this guy named Four."

"Interesting."

"Ya," Tris said as she sits on her bed, taking her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"I'm going to FaceTime my parents, you want me to go somewhere else?"

"No it's fine. I'd love to meet your parents anyway."

Tris nods, and calls her parents. They answer quickly, despite being around 11:00 PM. This is the first time that she had called her parents since she got here a month ago. They come up on the screen, smiling.

"Hi Tris! How's New York?"

"I love it Mom. I just got back from sight seeing with a friend."

"A boyfriend." Christina corrects. Tris glares at her.

"A boyfriend? Already?"

"Ya They went out the first day of school." Christina continued to say."

"Chris.."

"Yes?"

"Not a good time."

"Fine."

"What's your favorite thing that you've seen so far?"

"I'm not really sure Mom. I love everything. How's Caleb doing?"

"He's okay I guess. He's still not really working hard. I just don't know whats gotten into him, he used to work so hard."

"Wow. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow, tell him he'll still have a chance at going to Dartmouth if he does good at Northern Illinois."

"Ya Tris. That would be great."

"Okay. Well, I better go, I have to work on my essay. Love you Mom, Love you Dad."

"Love you too sweetie."

Tris hangs up and opens her laptop to work on her essay. As her and Christina worked, they shared stories from their past and laughed. Tris was so happy she bonded with her roommate so much already.

 **Please review! I know I'm updating a lot but I really like this story and I want to share as soon as i get it edited, and I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really go with the theme of the chapter, but the love Tris feels represents the light.**


	4. Dark

**Tris POV**

I wake up and look at my alarm clock. 11:30. I always seem to sleep in on the weekends. I told my parents that I would call Caleb, so I get up and FaceTime him. He answers quickly.

"What the hell do you want Beatrice?"

"Mom and Dad asked me to call you."

"Why?"

"They told me that you're still slacking off. Seriously Caleb. What happened to you?"

"I just don't feel like doing stuff. I like to hang with my friends now."

"Well, I'm sure if you do good at Northern Illinois, you could go to Dartmouth to get your Masters and have a good career."

"I could, but I don't want to any more."

"What are you even studying? You never told me your new major."

"Journalism. What do you care?"

"Caleb, you're my brother. Why wouldn't I want to know what you're studying. It's probably going to become your career."

"Well, fine then. What are you studying?"

"Anesthesiology."

"Why the fuck would you want to study that?"

"I'm really interested in the field."

"Wow. Wait, let me guess, you know where you're going to work to?"

"I want to try to get into the International Craniofacial Institute at Medical City in Dallas."

"God Beatrice. You have your whole life planned out don't you?"

"Maybe I do. You used to."

"And I'm assuming you know exactly when you're getting married?"

"Wow Caleb, that's low. I don't but maybe after I graduate. I found someone, he's trying to go to ICI as a craniofacial surgeon."

"God. You're just perfect aren't you."

"Caleb. I don't know what the hell happened to you last summer, but you need to fix it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You know what? I'm coming down the next chance I get.."

"No you're not."

"Yes, Caleb, I am, you need help."

"No I don't. You keep your ass in New York."

"I'm coming down next time I get a chance and you can't stop me."

"You'll regret that decision." And then he hangs up.

I can't believe he acts like this now. He used to be so mature, now he just acts like a 5 year old. He has been acting really depressed lately. I hope I can get him out of this dark place that he's in.

 **Please review!**


	5. Seeking Solace

Tris, Christina, and Four decided to go down to Chicago on their mid-semester break. Tris originally planned on going by herself, but Christina wanted to meet her parents in person, and Four just wanted to get the "meeting the parents" over. They had been dating for about two and a half months, and Four kept asking Tris about when he would get to meet her parents.

Everyone loaded into Tris' Cadillac, and they headed out.

* * *

After driving for about 12 and a half hours, Tris pulled into her parents' driveway. She parked behind Caleb's car. Her, Christina, and Four get out of the car and grab their luggage from the trunk. Tris takes them around the house to the front door and knocks. Mrs. Prior answers, and her face lights up when she sees Tris.

"Tris! What a surprise! Andrew! Caleb! Tris is here!"

Andrew comes to the door and sees Tris.

"Hey Tris! Caleb, get down here, your sister's here!"

Caleb stomps down the steps annoyed.

"Why the hell are you here."

"I wanted to see Mom and Dad."

"Who the fuck did you bring with you?" Caleb says, noticing Christina and Four.

"This is my roommate and best friend, Christina, and my boyfriend Four."  
"Wait, four, like the number?"

"Yes. Exactly like the number," Four says, looming over Caleb. He is at least six inches taller than Caleb.

Mom and Dad lead us inside, hugging each of us as we come in.

"Are you guys hungry?"

Everyone nods. They all head to the kitchen. Mrs. Prior gives everybody a plate of pasta.

"So, guys hows school?"

"Great." Tris, Christina, and Four say at the same time.

"So, Four, are you in the same year of school as Tris and Christina?"

"No ma'am. I'm two years older."

"INteresting." Mr. Prior said. "What are you're intentions for my daughter?"

"Well, I plan on having kids with her."

"And when do you plan on having kids?" Mr. Prior says.

"Whenever, soon, maybe."  
"Before she's out of college, or after?"

"After. I don't want to ruin her chance of a good career."

Caleb gets up and comes over to Four's chair. Four stands up, looking down on Caleb. Caleb kicks him in the balls. Hard. Repeatedly. Four has never shown pain on front of Tris, but, as Caleb kicks him, he crumples to the floor in pain.

"Caleb!" Tris yells.

"Caleb Drew Prior! Go to your room!" Andrew yells.

"I'm an adult. I can do what I want."

"Well, if you're living here, you do as your mom and I say. Go to your room," Caleb kisck Four once more, and storms upstairs.

Tris and Christina go over to Four and help him up and into the living room. He lies down on the couch. Tris goes into the kitchen to get ice for him. She acts like this is one of hre classes and she fills a re-sealable bag with ice, and wraps it with a clean dish towel. She goes to Four, and places the ice-pack in the groin area, and applies slight pressure.

"Tris?"

"Yes Four?"

"Can we go upstairs?"

"Sure."

Tris helps Four upstairs, and Christina stays downstairs to talk to Andrew and Natalie.

"Tris, do you think you could tell how bad it is?"

"MAybe."

"Try. please."

* * *

"It looks like it will take a few days to feel better, but you should be fine."

"Well, will it be better before we leave?"

"Should be if you keep an ice pack on it."

"okay. Tris turns around to go downstairs.

"Tris, tay with me."

"Okay, I just want to tell my parents that you'll be okay."

Tris walks down the steps and her parents are talking to Christina. When Natalie sees Tris walking down the steps, she asks, "How is he?"

"He should be fine in a few days if he rests and keeps using the ice pack."

"That's great, we're going to punish Caleb, he shouldn't have done that to Four."

Andrew and Natalie go up to punish Caleb and Tris and Christina take everyone's bags up to Tris' old room.

"I'll take the chair Tris." Christina says. Tris nods.

Tris gets Christina a blanket and climbs into her old bed with a sleeping Four. He stirs when she lays down, he rolls over and wraps his arm around her.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you to Four."

 **Please review! This si more of an intro to this chapter, but Caleb will be seeking solace with Four.**


	6. Break Away

Tris POV

Caleb has stayed in his room since we got here. I've tried to talk to him, but he just blocks me out. I hate to see him like this. So, I ask him if he wants to go get lunch and go to a movie. He agrees, which surprises me. I'm so happy he did, though, because I've missed hanging out with him. It's been almost two years since he's willingly done something with me. I'm sad that I have to leave tomorrow, but I'll be back soon enough.

* * *

It is about 11:00 when we finally decide to go to bed. I slide in bed with Four and Christina gets comfy on the chair, Four and I have both told Christina that she didn't have to sleep in the chair, but she insisted.

* * *

My old alarm clock goes off at 6 AM. We wake up, get dressed, and take our bags downstairs. WE want to be on the road by seven. When we get downstairs, Mom, Dad, and Caleb are all down there, waiting for us at the kitchen table. When we sit down, Mom brings us all French toast, eggs, and bacon.

After we eat, we load my car and go inside to say goodbye. As we do, Dad takes Four into the kitchen, which might, and probably won't, end well.

* * *

Four POV

As we are saying goodbye to Tris' family, Mr. Prior grabs my arm and leads me to the kitchen. I look back at Tris, and her expression makes me think that this isn't going to end well.

When we get to the kitchen, Mr. Prior closes the door.

"Four, I want you to know that I think your a good man for my daughter, but don't pressure her into anything. If anything she needs to be the one to make decisions in this relationship. If you force her into something she doesn't want to do, I will make sure you never see her again. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I reply quietly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Four," as he says that, he gives me a fist bump. He seems like a cool guy. Mostly. I walk out of the kitchen, and Tris and Christina aren't there. They must be in the car already. Natalie gives me a hug as I walk out. It's a bit awkward since I'm about a foot taller than her. I head out to the car, and to my pleasure, Christina is in the back, so I climb in the front seat and give Tris a peck on the lips.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

When Four gets into the car, he looks shaken up. It doesn't surprise me, my dad is known to be tough on guys that wants to date me. I pull out of the driveway, and begin the long, 12 hour drive back to New York. While I love being home, I found myself missing New York, almost as much as I missed Chicago when I first moved. I kind of miss my dorm. I have begun to love the small room I share with Christina. IT is big for a dorm, but small for a place where two people live. We have two beds, a large desk, that we can both use at the same time, a bathroom with a large shower on one wall, and a granite counter with a sink along another wall. I absolutely love it.

* * *

It is almost 8:00 when we get back to our dorms. WE all carry our bags up to our rooms and, before I go in, Four grabs my arm.

"Tris, tomorrow night I'm going to treat you to dinner. We've never rally done anything but sight-seeing on or dates. I need to take you on a real date,"

"Um, okay,"

"Great. I'll text you the time,"

"Okay,"

He leans down and kisses me goodnight before he goes to his dorm.

I walk in with my bags, and see Christina already unpacking.

"So, how's Four?"

"He's good,"

"Do you loooooooove him?"

"Christina, shut up ,"

"Fine,"

I begin unpacking and place all of my clothes in my dresser, we did laundry last night before we left so we wouldn't have to worry about it today.

Although I miss Chicago and my parents and Caleb already, it feels so good to be back in New York. My new home.

 **Please review! If you didn't understand how this chapter followed theme, Caleb broke away from his slacking off and not caring, and Tris is starting to get used to New York, calling it home and stuff, and breaking away from her parents.**


	7. Heaven

**Tris POV**

Four took me to a fancy restaurant for dinner, and now we are sitting on a bench in Central Park. We are walking out of the park when my phone starts ringing. I take it out of my pocket and look at it. Mom. I look at Four and he nods. I swipe the screen, and when it connects, Mom is on the other side. Crying? No. She can't be crying. She never cries.

"Mom? Whats wrong?"

"Tris, grandma died. Can you come back down? I know that school just started again, but I think you should be here."

"Okay, I'll talk to my professors tomorrow," I say, already starting to tear up.

"Thanks Tris. see you soon. Love you."

"LOve you too Mom,"

I hag up, and then I start crying. Four just holds me close, rubbing my back, and comforting me.

"Tris, what happened?"

"My grandma died. I have to go back to Chicago."

"Tris, I'm coming too,"

"No. I don't want you to miss school unless you have to,"

"No Tris. I can't let you drive that far and for that long by yourself. Christina may not want to come, but I need to,"

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow after classes,"

"Wait, that means we'll be driving all night,"

"Ya, so? We can stop for coffee of something."

"Fine. Lets head back then." Four picks me up, and carries me back to the dorms, despite my insisting on walking. I can't believe that I have to go back home again. I love my family, but I don't want to leave New York again.

 **Please review!**


	8. Innocence

**Four POV**

I think that Tris might be mad that I insisted on going to Chicago with her, but I can't let her go by herself. It's not safe. I'm going to drive her back. After talking to our professors, they said that they would email us the work we'll miss while we're in Chicago, and that we shouldn't rush getting back. The professors here are so understanding here. We only plan on staying in Chicago for a week.

* * *

Tri just arrived at her parents house. She slept most of the way down. I feel so bad for her. I think she secretly wanted me to come. I have to wake her up, and, we begin to take our bags into her old house. Caleb comes outside looking just as sad as Tris, and helped us carry our bags to Tris' old room. When we get everything up there, Caleb gives us both hugs and leaves, closing the door behind him. Tris flops down on the bed and starts crying. I hate seeing her like this. I sit on the bed next to her, and she sits up and leans on me. I hug her, rub her back as she cries. I lift her chin up and kiss her. It feels like what she needs right kisses me back. That seems like a good sign.

* * *

Last night was amazing. I can't believe Tris let us go all the way. I really think it helped her somehow. Now, she's sleeping next to me in her old bed. The funeral is tomorrow. Tris has been through so much in the past few months that I just want to take away all of the pain. While waiting for her to wake up, I decided to look around he very large room. It's a beautiful room, but also simple. I have a feeling that this week is going to bring us closer.


	9. Drive

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I are on our way back to New York. We spent a week in Chicago. I'm driving back since Tobias drove there. We're talking and laughing and getting to know each other better. I mean, we have over twelve hours together in a car, so why not make the best of it.

Once we get into Pennsylvania, we decide to stop for lunch at Chipotle. After lunch, we grab Starbucks before we get back on the road.

* * *

We're finally back in New York. When I get into my dorm, Christina jumps up and gives me a hug. "Tris, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Chris," I tell her about how my week was, and she tells me about her week. Will asked her out finally. We talk about our plans for Thanksgiving since its coming up soon. I'm going back to Chicago and Christina is going back to Boston. I think I might ask Tobias if he wants to come with me. Christina and I stay up all night, since it's Friday and talk and laugh. She has decided that she's going to take me out tomorrow night.


	10. Breathe Again

**Chapter 10** **Breathe Again**

 **Thanksgiving Break**

 **Christina POV**

When I walk through the front door, my parents immediately hug me. This is my first time home since school started. I normally went with Tris back to Chicago if we had an extra day off, but since it's Thanksgiving, I wanted to see my parents. Tris took Tobias back to Chicago with her, and let me tell you, they're the cutest couple ever and I hope they stay together because they're definitely perfect for each other. Will finally asked me out a couple months ago, and he went back to California.

After me and my parents catch up, I go upstairs to FaceTime Tris. I seriously already miss her, since we spend almost all of our time together in New York.

''Hey Chris,"

"Hey Trissy!" Tris laughs, and then I start laughing. It's kind of like being back in our dorm.

"So how's Chicago?"

"Good. Quiet since you're not here,"

"Hey!"

"What? It's true,"

"Rude," I said jokingly.

"Hey, I never said I was happy about it,"

"Awwwww, Tris misses me!"

"Of course i do," She starts laughing after she says that.

"You have to come up with me next time,"

"I know. I still have to meet your parents. I've only talked to them on the phone when you call them." Now it's my turn to laugh.

After talking to Tris for awhile, I look at the clock on my nightstand.

"Hey Tris, I'm going to go to bed. I'll text you in the morning.

"Okay, night Chris."

"I love you Trissy!" SHe starts laughing and responds with,

"I love you too Chrissy!"

I laugh and hang up and get ready for bed.

 **Sorry for not updating but I've been busy ut I'm trying to fit writing back into my schedule.**


End file.
